


ROUND THE WORLD FEST! Почтовая открытка

by Anonymous



Series: Города [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Чондэ и Бэкхён соперничают еще с детства, возможно даже с пеленок. Оба занимаются музыкой, оба отдали свое предпочтение скрипке. Между ними всегда происходят стычки, они всегда и во всем соревнуются, но в этот раз все намного серьезнее — они представляют свои школы на Фестивале скрипки в городе Хаапсалу. Стресс, родительские наставления, шантаж со стороны преподавателей и постоянные насмешки сверстников дают о себе знать — парочка сбегает прямо из аэропорта, навстречу приключениям.





	ROUND THE WORLD FEST! Почтовая открытка

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Mitsunari_Ishida.
> 
> Написано на ROUND THE WORLD FEST! для паблика ▼ I S P I ᖈ Λ Z I O N E ▲ [18+] (http://vk.com/exoispirazione)
> 
> Обложка от Ониги.
> 
> Коллажики от меня  
> https://pp.vk.me/c624016/v624016403/2fb9/znm9jrgVzzw.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c624016/v624016403/2fc2/Hv426vByeMY.jpg

Сквозь музыку в наушниках пробивается шум от надоедливых соседей сзади. Бэкхён пихает свое кресло и опускает спинку на максимум — пускай помучаются. Его все раздражает: и гул самолета, и неудобные сиденья, и ремни безопасности, из-за которых невозможно свернуться клубочком, а еще гад Чондэ, как раз тот самый сосед сзади, что жутко мешает. Непонятно, как они вообще оказались рядом, когда их школа приехала на регистрацию вовремя, а соперники практически опоздали. Ужасный рейс, Бэкхён практически не отдохнул, особенно из-за пересадки во Франкфурте. 

Чондэ сзади пинает кресло так, что Бэка аж подбрасывает. Они вполне могут продолжить бодаться таким образом, но проходящая мимо бортпроводница просит поднять спинку — они скоро прилетают. И это единственная радостная новость за последние много дней. Парень теребит напульсник на левой руке и откидывается назад.

Бён Бэкхён — ученик старшей школы, выпускник, гордость родителей. Через несколько минут он приземлится в Таллинне, чтобы потом отправиться на «Дни Белой Дамы», фестиваль скрипки в Хаапсалу вместе со своими товарищами из музыкальной школы. А ещё противниками из другой школы, которые тоже почему-то едут на фестиваль. И, естественно, с ними очкарик Чондэ.

Бэкхён считает Ким Чондэ главной причиной всех своих страданий. Ким учится в параллельном классе, а за их соперничеством наблюдают с начальной школы, постоянно делая ставки, кто же выпустится с лучшими оценками. Это борьба за места в рейтинге успеваемости, словесные баталии, общественная деятельность. В каждой бочке обязательно будет две затычки — Ким и Бён. Но хуже всего то, что они соседи. 

Сложно сказать, с чего началось противостояние, но Бэкхён склонен обвинять во всем свою мать. Бёны переехали в новый дом почти одновременно с семьей Ким, их коттеджи внешне практически не отличались, разве что у госпожи Бён сад был уютнее. Вначале их семьи даже казались одинаковыми: отцы — офисные работники и матери — беременные домохозяйки. Когда родились дети, женщины начали тихое соперничество, у кого коляска лучше, у кого ребенок меньше плачет и по другим поводам. А потом, когда мальчики подросли и пошли в школу, мама Бэкхёна начала замечать, что у Ким и серёжки подороже, и коврик в прихожей мягче, и ремонт красивее. А ещё сын умница-разумница, к технике тяготит, может, даже инженером станет. Не то, что Бэкхён — ему только книжки Туве Янссон подавай и игрушки муми-троллей. Так что пришлось Бэку налегать на естественные науки. И если в младшей школе с этим проблем ещё не возникало, то в средней Бэкхён хлебнул не только сложной программы, но и дополнительных занятий. А все из-за Чондэ.

Ким зачем-то решил заняться музыкой. И выбрал для себя скрипку, причем не простую акустическую, а электро. Родители Бэкхёна посовещались и решили тоже отдать его в музыкальную школу. Но не как Кимы, в ту, что за углом, а через несколько кварталов, ибо дешевле. Ну не может же Бэк с его «красивыми музыкальными пальчиками» уступать какому-то Чондэ. Фразу матери про пальцы Бэкхён помнит целиком и постоянно её вспоминает, когда репетирует. Потому что его пальцы просто созданы для скрипки, а Ким пускай завидует. Хотя, Бён втайне признается, что Чондэ гораздо талантливее. Зато Бэкхён упрямее. 

Пройдя паспортный контроль и забрав чемодан, Бён обреченно стоит около Чо-сонсэнним, которая проверяет, все ли инструменты доехали. Бэкхён свою скрипку вез как ручную кладь, она слишком дорого досталась его родителям, чтобы сдавать ее в багаж. Бэк ловит странный взгляд Чондэ. Тот будто о чем-то умоляет, скорее всего, о пистолете, потому что громкие нотации его старой преподавательницы долетают даже до их группы. Бэкхён морщится, отправляя Чондэ взгляд «так тебе и надо». 

Было бы гораздо приятнее оказаться в Эстонии без сопровождения. И лучше даже не в Эстонии, а в Финляндии. В тематическом парке «Страна муми-троллей». Как раз еще август, он успеет до закрытия на их «спячку». А так Эстония — почти Скандинавия. Также холодно. По крайней мере, для Бэкхёна плюс двадцать летом это холодно. У него даже с собой шарфик есть, правда, в рюкзаке. И там же Муми-тролль, большой и мягкий, занимает все вместо, но без него нельзя, без него страшно.

Преподавательница выводит их на улицу и пытается найти автобус, который приготовили организаторы фестиваля. Бэк, да и остальные ученики не успевают за ее метаниями, сталкиваясь и мешая друг другу чемоданами. Бён покрепче прижимает к себе футляр со скрипкой, чтобы в толкучке не повредить инструмент. Невнимательные подростки бесят неимоверно, так и хочется оказаться где-то в другом месте. Внезапно его куда-то тянут и выдергивают из толпы, в которую успели намешаться и конкуренты. Бэкхён оборачивается на нарушителя спокойствия и видит хитрющего Чондэ.

— Давай сбежим, — без объяснений предлагает Ким.  
— Сдурел? — удивляется Бён. — Мы в чужой стране. Тем более, зачем мне сбегать вместе с тобой?  
— А то я не видел, как ты рад тут оказаться, — хмыкает Чондэ. — Давай, хоть раз в жизни сделаем что-то безумное. И если не в компании друг друга, то как ещё?  
— Повторяю, если не понял — я с тобой никуда не пойду.  
— Ну, Бён, ну в самом деле, кто тут ещё может понять нас? — ноет Ким. — Мы столько лет соперничаем, что знаем друг друга лучше, чем любые друзья. Я обещаю вести себя прилично, только пошли вместе.  
— А сам? — спрашивает Бэкхён, уже внутренне соглашаясь на авантюру.  
— Одному страшно, — тихо сознается Чондэ, смущенно теребя край куртки.

Бён громко вздыхает, как часто делает, чтобы показать свое возмущение или недовольство, и говорит, немного растягивая слова:

— Куда бежим?

Ким расплывается в широкой улыбке, хватает его за руку и тащит к стоящим у обочины такси. 

— Центр Таллина для начала сойдет. — Запихивает парня в машину Чондэ, отбрасывая в сторону его багаж. — Брось чемодан, он нам только помешает.  
— Меня мама убьет, если я вещи потеряю. — Сопротивляется Бэкхён.  
— Мы сбегаем из-под надзора учителей, а тебя вещи заботят? — скалится Ким, оттесняя парня к другой двери и забираясь внутрь.  
— Когда вернемся, я все твоей маме расскажу, — бурчит Бён, но сдается. Слабаком выглядеть не хочется.

Чондэ победно впечатывает очки в переносицу. Он открывает на смартфоне приложение и пытается объяснить что-то таксисту. Мужчина не понимает, что от него хотят. Бэкхён тоже не понимает, что пытается сказать Ким.

— Бён, а как по-английски попросить отвезти нас в центр? — сдается Чондэ.  
— У тебя девяносто семь баллов по нему, или я что-то путаю? — язвит Бэкхён.  
— У тебя девяносто восемь, так что помогай давай. Мой эстонский не понимают, — отмазывается Ким.

Бён с чувством собственного превосходства степенно называет точный адрес. Он-то знает, где Старый город, что там можно найти и где погулять. Бэкхён заранее прочитал информацию о том месте, куда едет. И не потому, что любит знать все наперед, а потому, что ему нравятся северные страны.

— Ай! Быстрей, быстрей! — подгоняет на английском водителя Чондэ. — Смотри, нас заметили.

К такси уже спешат обе преподавательницы, крича что-то о безобразии и безответственности. Машина отъезжает вовремя, унося мальчишек прочь от аэропорта. Обернувшись, Бэк видит, что Чо-сонсэнним вцепилась в оставленный чемодан мертвой хваткой, будто в нем спрятан запасной скрипач.

У Бэкхёна звонит телефон, отображая ее номер. Чондэ его тут же отбирает, сбрасывает звонок и выключает совсем. Он объясняет, что это для того, чтобы их не отследили. Бён морщится, но зарядка все равно осталась в чемодане. У него только скрипка и рюкзак. Он смотрит на Кима, залипшего в телефоне. У того тоже скрипка и рюкзак, но последний гораздо больше и объемнее. 

Чондэ снимает очки и долго их протирает, очень стекла большие. Водрузив их на место, он возвращается к смартфону.

— А тебе не надо его отключить? — спрашивает Бэк, немного возмутившись такой несправедливости.  
— Меня не запеленгуют, у меня все настроено, — отмахивается Ким. — Я тут маршрут прокладываю, есть пожелания?

Бэкхён фыркает и отказывается, ссылаясь на то, что в его голове маршрут проложен еще с Кореи, и он сам собирался сбежать. 

Они быстро приезжают к месту назначения. Бэк чуть ли не высовывается из окна, так ему нравятся невысокие дома. Он даже забывает, что рядом сидит враг номер один, их ищут учителя, а по возвращении домой его будет ждать взбучка. 

Остановившись, таксист называет сумму. Чондэ отрывается от телефона и непонимающе смотрит на Бёна.

— Заплати, чего сидишь? — бросает Ким.  
— Почему я? Я вообще оказался переводчиком, так что твоя очередь делать полезную работу, — парирует Бэкхён.  
— С радостью, господин переводчик, но я занимаюсь маршрутизацией нашей поездки. Тем более у меня только воны.  
— Так и у меня нет евро. — Разводит руками Бэк.

Они в шоке переглядываются. Водитель как-то странно на них смотрит и заводит машину. 

— Надо бы попросить подвести к банку какому-нибудь, — запоздало реагирует Бён.

Он пытается объяснить, что им нужно поменять деньги, но мужчина либо не понимает, либо игнорирует. Бэкхён начинает волноваться, что их везут обратно в аэропорт, и привет наказание. Он почти угадывает — машина останавливается у полицейского участка.

— Как думаешь, наши успели накатать заяву о побеге? — озвучивает Ким страхи Бёна.  
— В любом случае это плохо, — почему-то шепчет Бэкхён. Водитель выходит, запирая двери, чтобы мальчишки не сбежали. — Мой паспорт остался у Чо-сонсэнним.  
— Мой со мной, но вряд ли нам это поможет.

В окно они видят, как мужчина общается с офицером, постоянно указывая на машину. 

— Надо бежать, — говорит Чондэ.  
— Как? Нас же заперли.  
— Элементарно. Тут кнопка есть. — Ким наклоняется к приборной панели. — Это же Хёндэ, у моего отца такая же.  
— Только не говори, что ты и угнать ее можешь? — язвит Бэкхён.  
— Могу. — Пожимает плечами Ким под щелчок открывающихся дверей. — Но настолько большие проблемы нам точно ни к чему.

На улицу выходят таксист с офицером. Бён не думает, что есть какие-то штрафы или наказания в административном кодексе Эстонии за побег из-под надзора учителя. При этом возникает гадкое чувство, когда знаешь, что сейчас тебя будут ругать, и ты виноват, но все равно не хочешь это слушать. Бэкхён за последние несколько минут раз десять жалеет, что поддался иррациональному желанию все бросить. Чондэ отчаянно его пихает, вытаскивая из парализованного состояния.

— Что ты застыл?! Валим!

Бён очухивается, прижимает к себе скрипку с рюкзаком и вываливается из машины на асфальт. Он берет низкий старт и несется прямо так быстро, как только может. Сзади зачем-то улюлюкает Ким, им в спины свистит полицейский, и ругается таксист. Бэкхён чисто на интуиции сворачивает в переулок, даже не проверив, бежит за ним Чондэ или нет. Свернув пару раз и убедившись, что за ними никто не гонится, парни останавливаются перевести дыхание.

— Как ты так быстро бегаешь, если на физ-ре ты хуже меня, — вздыхая, удивляется Ким.  
— Захочешь выжить — и не так бегать будешь. — Слова то и дело прерываются большими паузами для забора воздуха. 

Чондэ стекает по стенке и скидывает рюкзак на тротуар. Он слишком большой, Бэкхёну даже кажется, что Ким путешествует без чемодана, нося все с собой. Чондэ что-то бормочет по поводу нового маршрута и снова достает телефон.

— Сначала надо поменять деньги, — обрывает его Бён. — У меня пятьдесят тысяч.  
— Что так мало, — присвистывает Ким. — Мне сто дали. Ладно, сейчас посмотрю курс, и найдем в картах банк.

Бэкхёну так и хочется пнуть парня. Ну как так можно постоянно сидеть в телефоне. И он его все же пинает. Бён тащит его за собой, взяв две скрипки в одну руку. Пытаясь сориентироваться, он медленно идет, вглядываясь в вывески. Через несколько минут они подходят к банку с электронным таблом курса евро к доллару.

— Ого, — восхищается Чондэ. — Так ты тут уже был? Чего молчал?  
— Гугл-карты и хорошая топографическая память, — отмахивается парень с небольшой долей превосходства.

Парни заходят в банк и долго пытаются поменять деньги. Сначала Ким выпендривается с переводчиком, но либо приложение плохое, либо акцент ужасен, но кассир понимает только после объяснений Бэкхёна. В итоге они получают около ста евро на двоих. 

Выйдя на улицу, Бэк вдыхает полной грудью, ощущая запах свободы. Таллин похож на старинный европейский город, века пятнадцатого или около того. Куда ни глянь, везде какое-нибудь средневековое развлечение для туристов, а уличные кафе гармонируют с низкими домами, не нарушая целостность старых построек. Бэкхён идет прямо, не слушая вопли Чондэ о том, что им нужно подождать, пока карты прогрузятся. 

— Ты же сказал, что настроил телефон, чтобы нас не нашли. Как же тогда карты? В них ведь видно наше местоположение? — спрашивает Бэк, обеспокоенный этой проблемой.  
— В том то и дело, что я отключил GPRS тоже, а найти улицу так просто не могу, — возмущается Чондэ. — А так я переадресацию на твой номер сделал, но твой же выключен.

Бён закатывает глаза. В итоге он не выдерживает и отбирает смартфон у Кима. Бэкхён сворачивает с широкой улицы в более тихую и узкую. Чондэ возмущается, что они идут непонятно куда. Они шагают по брусчатке мимо полуподвальных аутентичных туристических магазинчиков, Бэк рассказывает о городе все, что запомнил перед вылетом, а Ким таращится на него как на какое-то чудо света.

— По идее я должен был быть крутым чуваком, сподвигнувшим тебя на подвиги и рассказывающим забавные байки, — говорит Чондэ.  
— Тебе не повезло, я просто в теме, — напыщенно отвечает Бэкхён.

Ким затыкается и тихо вытаскивает свой телефон из кармана Бёна. Бэк делает вид, что не заметил, пусть Чондэ поймет всю суть незнания и почувствует, что значит быть лузером. 

Бэкхён чуть ли не выбегает на площадь, проносясь мимо выставленных на улицу столиков от разных кафе. Этот город, это место, оно такое европейское, такое северное, такое, как музыка Apocalyptica. Он кружится на месте, раскинув руки с рюкзаком и скрипкой. Правило жизни муми-троллей номер сорок восемь: «Жизнь прекрасна». 

Бэк замечает, как удрученно выглядит Ким. Бён удовлетворен, что все же уязвил его гордость, и решает проявить благородство и показать интересное место. Бэкхён затаскивает сопротивляющегося Чондэ в темную таверну, что в ратуше на площади. В помещении сумрак, только многочисленные свечи тускло освещают зал. Закопченные стены дают повод усомниться, в каком веке они находятся. Тяжелая мебель выглядит несдвигаемой, а Ким сразу же ноет, что у него пропала сеть. На кассе, спрятанной в массивный деревянный стол, стоит грузная женщина и покрикивает на посетителей. Мимо бегают девушки-официантки в длинных платьях и белых платках, убирая столы. Парни встают в очередь и когда подходят, то оба впадают в языковой ступор, даже Чондэ с электронным переводчиком не может сообразить, как заказать. И во всем виновата хозяйка таверны со своим выкриком в духе «чего вам надо, шпана». По крайней мере, им так показалось. Бён тыкает в кастрюли и пирожки и показывает два пальца. Они платят всего несколько евро и садятся в самый угол, подальше от ряженого персонала.

Суп Бэку нравится, хотя он и необычный — не похож на те, что готовит его мама, а более жирный и с большими кусками мяса. Бэкхён сразу понимает, что его нужно хлебать через край, как бы пить, а вот Чондэ долго втыкает что это за чашка такая и что с ней делать. Бён уже доедает свой пирожок, коря себя за лишнюю еду, потому что после супа наелся, а Ким только приступает к обеду.

— Они инструкцию нарисовали, прикинь, — ворчит Чондэ. — Зачем делать инструкцию к тому, как есть, если можно просто дать ложку.

Бэк оборачивается, куда тот показывает, и видит схематический рисунок на куске кожи, освещенный большим количеством свечей. 

— Мы планируем возвращаться? — осведомляется Бэкхён, жуя пирожок.  
— Конечно, у них же билеты остались. — Хлюпает супом Ким.  
— А как?  
— Ой, да придумаем что-нибудь. Деньги есть, не пропадем.  
— До меня только сейчас дошло, что наша выходка может закончиться отчислением и плохой характеристикой, — вздыхает Бён, откладывая еду в сторону.

Чондэ фыркает и опрокидывает чашку в себя. 

— Ты всегда такой зануда? — интересуется он.  
— Меня мама таким родила, — огрызается Бэкхён.  
— А если серьезно, почему ты не можешь просто наслаждаться тем, что есть сейчас? — спрашивает Ким, снимая очки и начиная их протирать. — Пока мы свободны, давай оторвемся как следует.

Бэк недоверчиво пялится на парня. Четырнадцатое правило муми-тролля: «Нужно находить баланс между свободой и долгом». Тридцать шестое правило: «Всегда живи настоящим». Сорок пятое: «Мы живём один раз». Как он мог про них забыть, и каким образом Чондэ про них знает?

— Ты тоже читал? — спрашивает Бэкхён, вплотную наклонившись к Киму.

Чондэ аж давится пирожком от внезапного появления Бэка прямо перед собой.

— Ты о чем?  
— Туве Янссон, Муми-тролль, фрёкен Снорк, Снусмумрик! — с горящими глазами перечисляет Бэкхён.  
— Звучит, как пароль какой-то секты, — смеется Чондэ, зажевывая недоеденный пирожок Бёна.

Ким получает по лбу за разрушенные надежды. А Бэк уже размечтался, что не один в этом мире любит эту сказку.

— Все равно я не понимаю, почему ты меня в это втянул, — стонет Бэк.  
— Чтобы не было скучно? — предполагает Чондэ  
— У тебя целый фан-клуб, мог бы выбрать из них.  
— Захотел тебя подставить?  
— А этот вариант событий больше похож на правду. 

Чондэ запивает еду лимонадом и отставляет посуду в сторону. Он так серьезно смотрит на Бэкхёна, что тому становится неуютно. 

— Бён, почему ты со мной сбежал? Я просто хотел тебя подколоть и вовсе не ожидал, что ты согласишься. Ты же такой зануда.  
— Иногда ужасно тяжело быть самим собой, — отвечает еще одной фразой своих любимых муми-троллей Бэк. — Если серьезно, я сам от себя не ожидал. Захотелось.  
— Я думал, что погулять самостоятельно будет хорошей идеей и все равно собирался это провернуть, только в конце. Нас же ждала экскурсия по Таллину на третий день, — делится Ким. — Так что погуляем сегодня здесь, завтра поедем на фестиваль, а дальше нас запрут в номерах и никуда не пустят, я так думаю. Неплохая плата за приключение.  
— Сидеть в отеле, пока остальные развлекаются, это еще не самое страшное, — рассуждает Бён. — Страшно будет тогда, когда вернемся в Сеул. Но там можно надеяться на то, что у всех отшибет память из-за нервов, и мы скажем, что случайно попутали.  
— Да и развлечение в виде экскурсии какое-то сомнительное, — поддакивает Чондэ. — Сидишь в автобусе, спишь под рассказ гида, который говорит с акцентом. Нет, мы все-таки молодцы. 

Они жмут друг другу руки. Бэкхён думает, что это начало если не взаимной симпатии, то перемирия точно. 

На улице Ким замечает двух полицейских на другом конце площади. Парни не знают, сообщили ли учителя о побеге, или написал ли таксист заявление, но на всякий случай забегают за ратушу и несутся мимо летних кафе, лавируя между туристами. 

Бэкхён останавливается, чтобы поправить напульсник на левой руке. Разогревающий пластырь под ним обычно не мешает, только сейчас почему-то отклеивается. Бэк хочет попросить подождать, пока он поменяет, но успевает только окликнуть Чондэ, когда замечает манящую витрину. С виду обычный сувенирный магазин, но кроме стандартного ширпотреба рядом с другими мягкими игрушками сидит Муми-папа. Небольшой, даже меньше игрушки у Бёна в рюкзаке, но какая ему разница, если это муми-тролль. Бэкхён почти прилипает к витрине, только правила приличия все ещё его сдерживают. Вдоволь насмотревшись на игрушку, Бэк случайно кидает взгляд вглубь магазина. Позже он не один раз пожалеет о своем поступке, но сдержаться, увидев большого, ростом с ребенка, Муми-тролля с биркой SALE, не может. С воплем молодого гиппопотама он выхватывает кошелек из рук Кима и подлетает к кассе.

Выходит Бэк в обнимку с игрушкой, которую с трудом может обхватить, но довольный. Скрипка подмышкой вот-вот выскользнет, хорошо, что ее успевает подхватить Чондэ.

— Бён, у меня даже нет слов, чтобы сказать какой ты…  
— Ой, отстань, — перебивает его Бэкхён. — Где бы я его ещё купил.  
— На ebay.

Ким возвращает футляр в руки парня.

— Раз ты уже развлекся, то пора и мне что-нибудь сделать для себя, — говорит он, садясь на ближайшую скамейку. — Сейчас найду номер автобуса, и мы поедем на телебашню.

Бён пожимает плечами, на телебашню, так на телебашню. Главное, с ним его прелесть.

Они выходят из старого города и сразу же оказываются в современном районе. Парни идут вдоль шоссе к остановке мимо стеклянных зданий с офисами и торговыми центрами. Бэкхёну не нравится такой город, это не его любимые виды, а Чондэ доволен. 

Когда они достигают остановки, Бэк обессиленно падает на ступеньки под знаком автобуса. Все же игрушка большая и весит немало, а еще рюкзак и скрипка. Ким тоже выглядит не очень бодро. Он ставит рюкзак на асфальт и обходит остановку вокруг.

— Я не вижу билетной кассы. И лавочки под крышей. Только дорожный знак с автобусом. Мы туда пришли или нет? — задумывается Чондэ.  
— Куда ты нас привел, туда и пришли, — отмахивается Бэкхён.  
— Вижу табличку с расписанием рейсов. И, получается, билеты у водителя покупать?  
— Давай посидим, посмотрим, как другие заходят, — предлагает Бён. — Какой номер автобуса?  
— Тридцать пять. 

Они пропускают три автобуса с другими номерами, пока подходит нужный. Сидя на ступеньках, выложенных плиткой, парни разбираются в системе и придумывают план, как проехать без билета.

Бэкхён заходит в автобус после Чондэ. Муми-троллем он закрывает обзор водителю, пока Ким делает вид, что прикладывает «карточку» к регистратору. Прибор никак не реагирует на отсутствие билета. Чондэ дает место Бэку, прикрывая его уже от пассажиров. Так «заплатив», они садятся в конец, еле сдерживая улыбки.

— Идея притвориться местными школьниками была великолепной, — улыбается Ким.  
— А какой нормальный турист будет ходить со скрипкой? — хихикает Бэкхён, усаживая игрушку на соседнее место.

Чондэ близоруко щурится, пока протирает очки, и недовольно качает головой. Бэк и сам понимает, что маскировка трещит по швам из-за Муми-тролля, но что поделать. 

Они проезжают мимо современных построек. Высотой здания не отличаются, и Бэкхён засчитывает еще один плюс городу. От высоток он дома устал. А потом безразличие сменяется радостью, когда однотипные дома остаются позади. Маленькие домики, особнячки, дизайнерские коттеджи и много зелени заставляют Бэка прилипнуть к окну, задавив Чондэ. Вид за окном никак не соответствует тому, что они в европейской столице, а не в пригороде. И даже Ким не может сдержаться, когда они видят полоску моря сквозь деревья. 

Они доезжают до места в критическом состоянии, на грани обморока от восторга, потому что лесной массив посреди города — это не то, что парни ожидают увидеть. Бёну требуется передохнуть, прежде чем вновь совершать подвиги. Чондэ подпрыгивает на ходу, направляясь к кассе. Бэкхён терпеливо ждет билет, напоминая, что Ким почти ничего не говорил про его «любовь всей жизни», вот и он не должен вредничать. Взаимные любезности хоть и утомляют, но быстро входят в привычку и позволяют общаться без желания убивать. 

Увидев вместо скучных экранов белые «грибы» со всторенными планшетами, Бён решает, что не так уж и скучны эти компьютеры. Стоит только подойти к такому «грибу», как он оживает и предлагает протестировать его содержимое. Ким уносится пробовать все подряд и сразу, а Бэкхён останавливается у первого «пробудившегося». Точнее он просто завис, глядя как медленно «шляпка» принимает вертикальное положение. Как какое-то живое существо, желающее поздороваться.

Бён медленно обходит зал, следя за Кимом. Тот все играется с компьютерами, как какое-то дитя. Бэк перехватывает поудобнее Муми-тролля, подмечая, что Чондэ не выглядит заносчивым придурком, какого всегда изображает в школе. Или он на самом деле заносчивый придурок, просто во время любимого занятия выглядит по-другому. Бэк и сам за собой замечает, что стоит на горизонте замаячить белым троллям, как он теряет контроль и превращается в визжащую фанаточку. 

Теребя напульсник, Бён не замечает, как к нему подскакивает Ким.

— А теперь посмотри вниз, — с хитрой улыбкой говорит Чондэ.

Бэк, ничего не подозревая, спокойно смотрит и видит под собой не пол, а землю. И между ним и землей много метров. Бэкхён шарахается в сторону, испугавшись, что сейчас под ним исчезнет опора и придется долго падать. Ким посмеивается и нажимает кнопку на полу, закрывая смотровое окно.

За шутку Чондэ огребает, но не сильно. Тем более, что это больше похоже на дружеский подкол, чем на вражеский выпад.

Ким хочет подняться на смотровую площадку, посмотреть виды города. Бён остается стоять в сторонке, он не горит желанием очутиться на промозглом ветру. К его облегчению, Чондэ возвращается без билета.

— Бён, сколько стоил твой бегемот? — нервно спрашивает Ким.  
— Даже не знаю. — Пожимает плечами Бэк. — Скидка…  
— У нас осталось только восемнадцать евро. Восемнадцать! Это просто несерьезно. Как ты так умудрился потратить деньги, у тебя даже столько не было!

Бэкхён в шоке смотрит на Муми-тролля. Предатель. 

— Что же теперь делать? — спрашивает Бён, начиная поддаваться панике. 

У него трясутся губы, как это и бывает, когда он в чем-то виноват. Или когда на него кричат. Суровое влияние матушки. Запястье напрягается, и Бэку хочется вывернуть сустав, потому что неприятно болит. И все из-за нервов. 

— Стоп. Только попробуй мне тут зареветь. — Трясет его Чондэ. — Пошли на улицу, там подумаем.

Бэкхён и не собирается плакать. Просто жалостливый вид как защитная реакция на нотации. 

Парни покидают территорию телебашни и садятся на остановке. Бэк думает, что может сказать в свое оправдание, чтобы Ким потом его не стебал до конца обучения. Ничего умного в голову не приходит, только извиниться в глубоком поклоне. Бэкхён так и собирается поступить, но Чондэ говорит первый:

— Есть два варианта: сдаться и прямо сейчас поехать в Хаапсалу или попытаться заработать деньги на ночлег и отправиться на фестиваль завтра утром. 

Бён кивает как китайский болванчик, соглашаясь со всем сразу. 

— Только возвращаться сегодня немного стыдно. Как будто мы не можем выжить сами, — добавляет Бэкхён.  
— Значит, копим на ночлег. — Ким хлопает в ладони и поднимается к подъезжающему автобусу.  
— Только как?  
— А скрипка тебе для чего?

Парни возвращаются в старый город тем же способом. По мнению Чондэ, там можно быстрее всего заработать, потому что много туристов. Они располагаются в небольшом скверике, на разных концах аллеи. Бэкхён любовно усаживает Муми-тролля на скамейку, сваливает рядом рюкзак и достает скрипку. Он поглаживает корпус, пробегает пальцами по смычку и берет в руки инструмент. Бэк на пробу извлекает первый звук и задумывается, что можно сыграть. Они не обговаривали программу. Бэкхён смотрит в сторону Кима, и его берет небольшая зависть. У него в рюкзаке оказываются колонки и педаль, все это он присоединяет к своей скрипке. Бэк тоже хочет такую. Или любую итальянскую скрипку, но более высокого класса. Бэкхён сжимает левое запястье, усмиряя неприятные ощущения. Он поднимает инструмент и начинает играть. 

Нервничать во время выступлений перед публикой Бён разучился уже давно. Но здесь, в незнакомом городе, практически наедине с вечным соперником у него дрожат ноги. Сыграв короткий этюд, Бэкхён делает передышку. В футляре, который держит Муми-тролль, уже валяется пара центов. С другого конца аллеи доносится игра Чондэ. Это не классические пьесы из школьной программы, Бэк уверен. Судя по толпе вокруг парня, людям нравится. Бёна охватывает жгучая зависть. Мало того, что лоханулся с игрушкой, так еще и не может сыграть что-нибудь достойное, чтобы привлечь людей. Да еще и боится слажать. И как он будет реализовывать свою мечту, если элементарщину исполнить перед прохожими не может. Бэкхён снова поднимает скрипку, полный решимости сыграть все, что знает.

Волнение мешает двигаться пальцам, звук получается механическим, попытки добавить эмоции сбивают с ритма, счет в голове путается, и левая рука зажимается так, что снова болит. Бэк делает перерыв и встряхивает ей, чтобы сбросить напряжение. После двух быстрых пьес определенно стоит выбрать что-то медленное. Раздаются хлопки — вокруг парня стоят люди. Их меньше, чем у Чондэ, но это уже достижение.

Ким продолжает играть что-то странное. Бэк прислушивается и понимает, что у того есть даже аранжировка. Еще бы, в колонки можно включить фон для лучшего звучания. А у Бэкхёна ничего нет, и он пытается играть только то, что не требует сопровождения. Вселенская справедливость не захотела на этом останавливаться. Бён часто слышал, какой Чондэ талантливый, какой у него великолепный слух и способность подбирать мелодию после пары прослушиваний. И теперь он видит подтверждение всем разговорам: Ким играет Леди Гагу. Причем скрипка идет по партии вокала, а аранжировка незамысловатая. Хорошо, что не караоке обыкновенное. До Бэка доходит, что предыдущая композиция, что он слышал, тоже попсовая песня. Вот и объяснение большого количества людей вокруг парня. 

На смену неуверенности приходит злость. Да, Чондэ талантливый и хитрый, но Бэкхён упертый. Разучивая одну пьесу для конкурса, он потянул связки на левой руке и месяц не мог заниматься. Бэкхён не успел на конкурс, и ясное дело, кто в итоге победил. После этого случая Бэк чуть не потерял веру в себя, даже желание показать Киму, кто лучше играет, пропало. Пока Бэкхён не услышал несколько европейских рок-групп, использующих в своей музыке струнные. Это стало толчком к возрождению. Он практически заново учился держать скрипку, потом улучшал технику, желая противопоставить таланту Чондэ свое трудолюбие. Бэкхён находил ноты любимых музыкантов и переписывал для скрипки, тайно тренировался вместе с аккомпанирующей ему девушкой. Видя упорство парня, взрослые качали головой и надеялись, что все пройдет. Не верили они в него, несмотря на результаты — не те наставники ему попались. И это был еще один пункт к ненависти в сторону Чондэ: с ним возились, будто он новый музыкальный гений. 

Ким заканчивает играть и делает передышку. Он оборачивается к Бёну, жестами спрашивая, как у того дела. Бэкхён не отвечает. Он поправляет напульсник и начинает играть.

Протяжная мелодия карписа №13 Паганини плавно вползает на улицу. Одно из тех произведений, что были выучены тайно. Для уровня Бэка оно еще сложновато, но вряд ли среди зевак окажется эксперт. На быстрой части у Бэкхёна сбивается счет в голове, ему приходится полагаться на собственный слух. Перестав считать, Бэк понимает, что без него способен наслаждаться музыкой. Не надо волноваться, что где-то недодержишь или передержишь. Мелодия сама льется, отработанная сотни раз наедине с собой. Последние ноты Бэкхён позволяет себе задержать дольше положенного, потому что ему так кажется правильным. Ему все аплодируют, толпа стала ощутимо больше, чем до Паганини, а Бэк понимает, что случайно закрыл глаза. Люди ждут еще, и ему не остается ничего, кроме как сыграть еще одно самостоятельно выученное произведение. 

Когда он попросил преподавателя показать танго Вивальди, женщина его резко осадила, сказав, что это не его уровень. Бэкхён потом сам понял, что оно сложное, но все равно выучил для себя. Теперь настало время показать, на что он способен. 

Пусть это произведение не для сольного исполнения, но у Бэка нет колонок с ноутбуком, чтобы включить аккомпанемент. С первых же нот он чувствует одобрение толпы, узнавшей мелодию. Бэкхён играет так, как хочет, уже не оглядываясь на счет, просто вкладывая свои эмоции. Он почти пугается, когда случайно ошибается, но продолжает играть, стараясь забыть про ошибку — если помнить, то тут же появятся ещё. Бэк заканчивает под бурные овации и кланяется людям.

— Шухер, полиция, — подбегает Чондэ и помогает собраться.

Мальчишки смываются из сквера, останавливаются только на другом конце старого города.

— Ты был крут, — говорит Ким. — Серьезно, мне не дают такие произведения, говорят, что мне не хватит упорства.  
— Мне тоже не дают, говорят не мой уровень, — отвечает Бён, про себя злорадствуя.  
— Нифига себе не твой уровень, — удивляется Чондэ. — Это ты тогда сам выучил? Можно я сейчас упаду на колени и буду тебе молиться?  
— Переигрываешь. — Останавливает его Бэк. — По глазам вижу, что завидуешь, причем сильно.  
— Завидую, — соглашается парень. — Ты можешь взять и выучить Вивальди, а почему я тогда этого не делаю? 

Бэкхён многозначительно пожимает плечами. Чондэ сражен наповал, больше ничего не интересует.

Парни пересчитывают собранные деньги, и оказывается, что у Кима больше — тринадцать против двадцати одного. Чондэ смеется, что деньги его любят больше. Еще бы. Попсу в обработке даже ярый ненавистник сможет послушать.

Они сидят на ступеньках у какого-то дома, Ким гуглит, что они еще могут сделать, Бён обнимается с игрушкой. Страшные косяки исправлены, можно чуть-чуть расслабиться.

— Я сейчас вернусь, никуда не уходи, — внезапно говорит Чондэ и срывается с места.

На ступеньках остается его рюкзак и скрипка.

— Ага, куда я отсюда уйду, ты же деньги забрал, — ворчит Бэкхён.

Он оборачивается посмотреть, куда унесся Ким. Сзади оказывается обычная почта. И что там парню нужно.

Чондэ возвращается примерно через десять минут, и парни идут осматривать старый город снова. Ким не рассказывает, зачем заходил и что там делал, отмахиваясь и обещая рассказать все завтра. 

Парни гуляют достаточно долго, развлекаясь как обычные бедные туристы. Интересных вещей в Таллине полно, и недостатка в веселье нет. Они даже не замечают, как на улицах постепенно темнеет, и начинают выползать странные личности. Когда количество пьяных людей начинает пугать, парни решают найти хостел, который нагуглил утром Чондэ. 

Они тыкаются в закрытые двери как слепые котята в поисках маминого бока, но все же находят хостел. Двухэтажный домик в старом городе, рядом то ли с церковью, то ли с чем-то подобным. Место атмосферное само по себе, очень нравится Бэкхёну. 

Парни заходят и попадают в маленький внутренний дворик. Одинокий фонарь тускло освещает пространство, на второй этаж тянется плющ, а на крыше спит кошка. Дверь с табличкой «Reception» слабо подсвечивается лампочкой. Они заходят и сразу же направляются к стойке регистрации, где их встречает милая девушка. Ким, как обычно, пытается общаться через переводчик.

— Каунитар, ме пеаме кулутама, — громко по слогам выговаривает Чондэ.

Девушка вежливо улыбается и качает головой. Ким еще пару раз пробует, но Бэк не может слушать это насилие над ушами.

— Здравствуйте, нам две кровати на одну ночь, — влезает Бэкхён на английском.  
— Здравствуйте, сейчас посмотрю.  
— Я тоже знаю английский, — ворчит Чондэ. — Мне кажется, мои попытки звучат для них как карбюратор-скунс-томат.

Бён закатывает глаза и перехватывает сползшего Муми-тролля.

— Сожалею, но все номера заняты, осталась только одна кровать, — сообщает девушка.

Парни в растерянности смотрят друг на друга. Выходить на улицу, искать что-то ещё ой как не хочется, особенно натыкаться на опасности. Не сговариваясь, они принимаются упрашивать положить их на одну кровать. Но им отказывают, потому что по правилам нельзя. Девушка сочувственно смотрит и разводит руками — ничего нельзя сделать.

Ким уже хочет уходить, пробовать в другом месте, как Бэкхён его останавливает. Он ставит рюкзак и скрипку на пол, подхватывает Муми-тролля и смотрит на администратора грустным взглядом. Девушка теряется и смущенно улыбается. Бэк тихо тянется к рюкзаку, чтобы достать второго Муми-тролля, и тут на помощь ему приходит Чондэ. Он обнимает большую игрушку с другой стороны и так же с мольбой смотрит. А уж когда выползает из-под стойки маленький Муми-тролль, девушка не выдерживает и, смущенно хихикнув, пробивает им номер. Счастливые мальчишки мгновенно исчезают за дверьми, пытаясь не разбудить соседей. Приготовившись ко сну, они пытаются вчетвером поместиться на узкой кровати. 

— И зачем ты купил еще одного бегемота, если у тебя был один, — шепотом ворчит Ким, вертясь, чтобы не свалиться с края.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, они разного размера, — так же отвечает Бён, вжимаясь в стену и вытаскивая маленького на подушку. — Обними Муми-тролля, чтобы не свалиться.

Повозившись немного, парни успокаиваются. Бэкхён уже готов провалиться в сон, но остается в полудреме из-за неудобной позы и соседей в комнате. И конечно, Чондэ ни разу не мешает, особенно когда сопит слишком усердно.

— Слушай, зачем тебе разогревающий пластырь? Когда успел травмироваться? — нарушает тишину Ким.  
— Если помнишь, на одном конкурсе мы не соревновались. Я как раз перед этим перенапрягся и потянул связки. 

Чондэ приподнимается на локте и смотрит с недоверием.

— И ты продолжаешь играть? С таким упорством тебе не дают сложные произведения? Сам выучил Паганини и Вивальди? Я поражаюсь, какие болваны тебя окружают.  
— Да заткнись ты. Как будто тебя так это восхищает. У тебя есть талант, который ничем не заменишь, а ты делаешь вид, будто мои потуги чего-то стоят. Молчи и радуйся, что ты можешь играть без каких-либо проблем, — шипит Бэк.

Ким обижено переворачивается на другой бок и сдергивает одеяло на себя. Бён не понимает причины молчания, но предпочитает не думать о странностях парня. Он пытается заснуть, но получается только тогда, когда сквозь шторы начинает пробиваться свет.

Бэкхёна расталкивает Чондэ всего через пару часов после рассвета. Ким говорит, что им нужно успеть на автобус в Хаапсалу, что у них нет времени, и они проспали. Бэк всю ночь пролежал без движения, и у него все затекло. Вставать тяжело, а ходит он так, будто на нем висит несколько килограммов лишнего груза. Они проверенным способом добираются до автостанции, покупают там билеты и садятся в автобус. Бэкхён тут же поджимает под себя ноги и обнимается с Муми-троллем. Засыпает он мгновенно, всячески игнорируя попытки Чондэ пообщаться. Просыпается Бён, когда они едут по шоссе, окруженному деревьями. Проезжая безлюдные деревни, Бэкхён даже и не подозревает, насколько они близко к конечной цели. 

Выбравшись из автобуса, Бён не может поверить, что они в городе. Большое пространство и маленькие домики никак не соответствуют его представлениям о местах проведения международных фестивалей. 

Парни идут мимо милых деревянных домов, окруженных садами, поражаются одинаковости и в то же время непохожести зданий. Город похож на кукольное царство, все такое аккуратное, маленькое и нереальное. Ким руководит прогулкой вместе с гугл-картами, но заблудиться все равно выходит. До фестиваля еще много времени, и парни не особо волнуются. Они замечают, что с окраины переместились ближе к центру только по отсутствию садов вокруг домов, а деревянная обшивка стала встречаться только на вторых этажах. 

Городок тихий, несмотря на проведение фестиваля. Или же парни выбирают не те улицы. Побродив по кругу, они все-таки натыкаются на стену крепости, где и будут «Дни Белой Дамы». Парни сразу решают, что погуляют еще, потому что встречаться с преподавателями не хочется. 

Поплутав еще, они выходят на набережную. Зеркальная гладь воды идеально ровная, аж облака отражаются. Тишина невероятная. 

Парни молчат. Бэкхён наслаждается видами и неспешно идет по набережной, успокаивая себя перед встречей с учителями. За ним идет странный Чондэ: обычно шумный, а сейчас невероятно тихий.

— Ночью ты меня взбесил, — прерывает сладкую тишину Ким. — Назвать свое старание бесполезным, да как у тебя язык только повернулся?

Бэк идет дальше, не оборачиваясь. Ему непонятны мысли соперника.

— Я за тобой наблюдаю, ты за мной наблюдаешь, и неужели не видно, что мне ни разу не интересно? Талант без интереса пуст, а вот усердие без таланта — это гораздо лучше.  
— Зачем тогда продолжаешь учиться? Как-то противно от того, что ты не заинтересован во всем этом, — огрызается Бэкхён.  
— Матушка заставила, — отвечает Чондэ. — Мы же такие обеспеченные, почему бы не приобщиться к культуре, — сквозь слова сочится ирония. — А ей если что в голову взбредет, так не отделаешься. Пришлось выбирать из живописи и музыки. Наименьшим злом показалась музыка. Я еще до поступления на скрипку где-то полгода игрался с синтезатором, а потом понял, что хочу чего-то повеселее. Когда ты тоже начал играть, матушка потребовала, чтобы я не уступал тебе. И вот это было интереснее всего. А слышать, как ты себя унижаешь, тоже противно, знаешь ли. 

Бэкхён молчит, пораженный тем, что и у Кима не все в порядке со свободой выбора. 

— Ты суперский соперник, я никогда не мог расслабиться. И на том конкурсе, где ты не участвовал, не было ни одного, кто мог бы соответствовать нашему с тобой уровню. А после я видел, что твоя техника становится все лучше и лучше, и не понимал как так может быть — у меня же слух и все прочее… Только недавно дошло, что я лентяй тот еще.  
— Я тебя не понимаю. — Качает головой Бён и оборачивается. — Поешь мне дифирамбы, ждешь, что я отвечу тем же?

Ким пожимает плечами с самым невинным лицом.

— Моим родителям плевать, каким образом я достигаю результатов, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Моим учителям все равно, что я буду учить, лишь бы им не заморачиваться лишний раз. Я просто не вижу, есть у меня прогресс или нет, так что не надейся, что я тебе поверю. Может, на самом деле выпрашиваешь похвалу себе.

Чондэ резко подходит вплотную и зло говорит:

— Знаешь, для чего я учу программирование? Почему ночами сижу за компьютером, разбираясь в разных кодах и схемах? Заставляю себя ходить в школу и получать высокие баллы по всем предметам, хотя лучше бы лег спать? Потому что я хочу стать топовым инженером в Самсунге или в подобной компании. Я делаю все, чтобы осуществить мечту. А для чего ты доводишь себя своими репетициями? Я вижу то, что вижу, и мне нет смысла врать. Так зачем тебе это?

— Да затем, во что никто кроме меня не поверит! — кричит Бён. — Если я скажу, ты будешь смеяться так же, как моя мать. Мне не нужно еще больше унижения.

Он хочет пойти дальше, но Ким его останавливает. 

— Кто сможет тебя понять, если не твой соперник.

Бэк все равно идет дальше. Всего лишь надо поведать несбыточную мечту давнему врагу. А что, Чондэ уже поделился, только его цель на голову выше фантазий Бэкхёна. Он чувствует, что Ким идет по пятам, и поэтому не оборачивается, чтобы ответить:

— Stream of Passion, My Dying Bride, Sirenia, Ace — это мои любимые группы. Их объединяет наличие партий скрипки. Я тоже хочу быть скрипкой в составе рок-группы. Теперь ты понимаешь, моя мечта неосуществима.  
— Но ведь это же круто! — неожиданно восторгается Ким. — Своя рок-группа, стадионы, фанаты. Что плохого?  
— Неприбыльно, непрестижно, музыка, которую я хочу играть только заграницей, да куча всего. — Бэк освобождается от объятий. — Могут быть годы неизвестности или популярность только в узких кругах стиля. 

Чондэ его ловит и ерошит волосы. 

— Ты слишком загоняешься, когда надо просто радоваться жизни. Один раз живем.

Прохладный ветерок теребит одежду парней, несущихся по набережной. Бэкхён хочет отомстить за волосы, а Ким из вредности в руки не дается. Они добегают до конца набережной и только там останавливаются. Чондэ что-то приходит в голову, и он тащит Бэка обратно в город.

Они находят почту.

— Ты же вчера тоже заходил на почту? Типа сам себе письмо в другой город отправил? — догадывается Бён.  
— Почти, — кивает Ким и толкает парня внутрь. — Я тебе отправил.

Бэкхён не хочет слушать очередное издевательство над эстонским языком и сам спрашивает у оператора про письмо. Он получает открытку с изображением крыш Таллина. На обратной стороне Чондэ написал: «Лучшему сопернику». Учитывая, когда она была отправлена, сомнения в искренности Кима пропадают сами.

— Выйди, пожалуйста, — умоляет парня Бэк, строя умилительную мордочку. А кто сказал, что нельзя ее пробовать на парнях.

Бён покупает открытку с символом Хаапсалу — деревянным домом на набережной, они видели его, когда пробегали мимо. Он переписывает адресата и отправителя как на своей и приписывает «Бестолковому сопернику». Пусть не обольщается, взаимной лести не будет.

Чондэ сгорает от нетерпения у выхода, и Бэкхёну остается только сказать, что в Таллине того ждет открытка. 

Веселые мальчишки отправляются где-нибудь пообедать на оставшиеся деньги. Они сидят в кафе и обсуждают проблемы записи и аранжировки в домашних условиях. Бэк вытаскивает из Кима, что тот сам записывает аккомпанемент к своим каверам, не прибегая к поиску готовых караоке в интернете. А Бён рассказывает, как долго ему приходится уговаривать своего постоянного аккомпаниатора, Чжухён, на произведения вне программы. Она сопротивляется только из-за неуверенности и скромности. Бэкхён болтает больше, чем обычно себе позволяет. «Иногда ужасно тяжело быть самим собой».

В установленное время парни приходят на место проведения фестиваля — Епископскому замку. Группу корейских студентов видно издалека, особенно выделяются истерично выглядящие преподаватели. Они даже позабыли о межшкольном соперничестве. Неожиданно представ перед очами учителей, парни огребают по полной. Женщины грозятся отчислением, жалобой в школу и прочими карами небесными. Парней разводят по разные стороны для воспитательных бесед, и Бэкхён уже не слышит, как выкручивается Чондэ. Бёна вообще пытаются отстранить от участия. Но он может разжалобить любого, проверено на девушке из хостела. «Наказание — это не единственный способ заставить кого-то хорошо себя вести». К фестивалю его допускают, а судя по наглой морде Кима, у того тоже все хорошо.

Школа Бёна выступает раньше, но он в самом конце — как лучший ученик. Они с сильно нервничающей Чжухён поднимаются на открытую сцену, она садится за рояль, Бэк рядом. Девушка ждет знака, чтобы начать играть, но Бэкхён медлит. Он вспоминает приключение в Таллине, свою игру, и понимает, что не сможет сыграть заявленного в программе Баха. Именно это произведение скучное, преподаватели просто перестраховались, давая его. А менять на ходу — Чжухён разволнуется еще больше и не справится. Заминка выходит долгой, Чо-сонсэнним даже раздраженно шипит. Бэк ищет глазами Чондэ, тот тоже сидит весь на нервах. Факт, что соперник переживает больше остальных, подбадривает парня. Да какой из него после всего соперник. Друг. 

— Даже если малышка Мю сделала это… — бормочет Бэкхён и наклоняется к роялю. — Играем Брамса, Венгерский танец №5. Я начну с другой мелодии, потом перейду на него, и ты подхватишь.  
— Но мы же не можем выдержать темп, да и с ритмом проблема, — лепечет девушка. — Бэкхён-а, не выдумывай, тебе и так грозит наказание.  
— Темп я возьму медленнее, а за ритм не волнуйся. Ориентируйся на меня и можешь даже не считать, — подбадривает ее Бён и наконец поднимает скрипку.

Маленькое хулиганство напоследок в качестве вызова для Чондэ — у того тоже нудятина заявлена. 

Медленная тягучая мелодия вступления песни Worthy of You группы The Sins of Thy Beloved разливается по площадке. Это маленький шажок в сторону мечты, вызов сам себе, проверка на прочность. Бэкхён отпускает себя так же, как в Таллине, просто наслаждаясь игрой и ни о чем не думая. Переход к Венгерскому танцу почти незаметен — начало так же расползается в воздухе, как предыдущая мелодия. Бэк делает маленькую паузу, чтобы кивнуть Чжухён, и она вступает со своей партией нота в ноту с Бёном. Как и обещал, он не спешит, давая девушке пространство для маневра. Даже на ритмичной части они не сбиваются, выдерживая опасный баланс между скоростью и правильностью. Смычок порхает по струнам, пальцы мелькают, Бэкхён улыбается. Он видит, что у Чо-сонсэнним чуть ли не инфаркт, а публика довольна. Сыграв последнюю ноту, Бэк вскидывает смычок под овации. Чондэ показывает два больших пальца и улыбается.

Другие номера Бён почти не помнит. Теперь его не волнуют даже выговоры и нотации — ему нужно знать, чем же ответит Ким. Чондэ вытаскивает на сцену свои колонки, педальку и ноутбук. А ответить ему есть чем. Кавер с сопровождением из гитары, ударных, второй скрипки и клавишных. Skillet – Comatose, как глоток свежего воздуха среди классики. И второй почти сердечный приступ корейской пожилой дамы. Вряд ли они ещё когда-нибудь поедут с детьми заграницу. 

После фестиваля их ожидаемо запирают в номерах, а потом под конвоем везут в Таллин. Там они опять же оказываются под арестом, но денег-то у парней все равно нет, чтобы развлечься со всеми. Бэк немного расстраивается, что Ким не заберет открытку. Хотя он даже не знает, как сильно наказали парня. Они видят друг друга только в аэропорту, группа Бэкхёна опять регистрируется первой, а Чондэ — почти опаздывает. С Бёном садится Чо-сонсэнним сгоняя парня с места у окна. Он посередине и просто мечтает, чтобы к нему никто не сел. Шумным роем заваливаются сокурсники Кима, проходя в хвост — вот и последствия позднего прихода.

Бэкхён не сразу замечает, что на соседнее кресло сваливается знакомый рюкзак, а подошедший сосед прячет вещи наверх. Чондэ, а это не кто иной, как он, с кряхтеньем приподнимает рюкзак и утрамбовывает в ящик.

— Твоя моська в хостеле — это бомба. Я опробовал на девушке с регистрации и сработало.  
— О да, мне так разрешили Муми-тролля с собой принести. — Показывает игрушку в руках Бэк.  
— Удачного полета, — смеется Ким. — С ним же столик нормально не опустить и выйти нельзя.

Бён выхватывает у него из рук планшет и прячет за Муми-троллем, а такую тушу никак не обойдешь. Что бы он понимал в хороших вещах.

— А вообще знаешь, называть меня бестолковым соперником было неправильно. Я же все-таки открыл тебе глаза, согласись, — говорит Чондэ, вертя в руках почтовую открытку.


End file.
